


Nerf Herder

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 最高领袖和将军回母星放羊。





	Nerf Herder

Ben Solo曾经认为牧羊是宇宙里最棒的职业。

每当他的父亲结束工作从某个遥远星系归来，急着想抱起年幼的儿子，总会被母亲阻止。

先把你自己弄干净！母亲会大声训斥他。你闻起来像个臭放羊的（nerf herder）。

父亲则笑着揽过母亲娇小的身躯，无赖地作势要吻她，直到他们两个都笑起来，彼此注视着，目光盈盈。

在城市里生活的Ben没有见过牧民。如果牧民都是Han Solo这样，那么他们当然是宇宙里最酷的人，这或许是为什么Ben从不觉得“放羊的”是多么恶毒的辱骂之辞。

现在他知道了。这是宇宙里最脏、最恶心、最倒霉的工作。

“乖乖的，”Kylo的手在那只刚出生两天的纳夫羊羔眼前挥过，“你最好给我乖乖的。”

看上去没用。他无法用原力安抚一只蠢羊，也许就是因为这些动物太愚蠢了，原力也无法作用于它们空空的大脑。那只羊羔还在持续尖叫着，Kylo想试试能否用原力封闭自己的听力。

“闭嘴！我命令你闭嘴！”他低声吼道。

Hux倒是挺得意的。Kylo瞥了一眼在旁边抱臂而立的将军，他知道那红毛在等着看他笑话，他本该为那个人嘴角邪恶的笑意而烦躁，但那敞开的领口里轻易可见的锁骨的光影，意外地让他感到平静。

那家伙有一副漂亮锁骨。Kylo并不是第一天知晓这件事，但从没像这样在地面的雾气和泥土香味里欣赏过他暴露的肌肤——除了在床上，Hux将军的着装几乎任何时候都严丝合缝，而现在他穿着一件格纹衬衫和吊带裤，袖子卷到肘部，白里透粉的手臂交抱在胸前。这一点都不像Hux的风格，他本该和牧民装扮格格不入，但事实就是：他看上去同任何时候一样整洁而英俊。

Kylo自己则狼狈得多。他仍然无法让那只羔羊安静下来。

“能不能换一只？”他问随行的拍摄人员。

“新出生的只有这只。”对方回答，“我不怀疑最高领袖能扛起更大的牲口，但那样构图不好看。”

Kylo又低声骂了一句。这都怪Hux的馊主意。

他们已经在这个湿漉漉的星球待了快一周了。回想起来，他有点不明白Hux是怎么说服他到阿卡尼斯来拍摄形象宣传片的——毕竟他才是会用原力操纵人心的那个。也许那其中包括一些关于在深林绿海中做爱的许诺。诚实地说，如果只是观光，的确不虚此行；只是，在花了几天时间和油腻、臭哄哄的纳夫羊群打交道之后，领袖的心已经对四周的美景毫无波动。

阿卡尼斯是他们从新共和国手中最早夺回的星球之一，这里的民众历来都是帝国的忠实拥护者。Hux认为，最高领袖来此体察民情将是他们计划发布的宣传影片中最抢眼的素材。在之前的几天里，他们拍摄了Kylo用光剑剪收羊毛、驾驶沉默者战斗机在山上搜救淋雨后无法站起的羊、在牧民的餐桌上和他们分享那些比舰上伙食更乏味的馅饼和炖菜。

所幸这是最后一天了。

他只需要扛起这只还不会走的羊羔，表现得轻松愉快，走下一段山路，拍摄计划就完成了。

问题是羊也必须同样愉快。

这小羊打从见到Kylo就一刻不停地惊声尖叫，害得刚刚握着领袖的手热泪表忠心的农场主人很是尴尬。

Kylo很想快点结束这一切。无论是牧民的热情款待还是雨水、泥浆和羊油的腥臭。

他再次看向Hux。

这都是Hux的主意，他策划了整个拍摄旅程，他应该在出现问题的时候第一个出来解决，道理就是这样。Kylo持续看着Hux，但他不想开口求助，他可以厉声命令Hux想想办法，但他知道，那仍然是恳求。只要Hux还嘴边还挂着那恼人的笑意，Kylo就知道自己是需要帮助的那一个。

所以，Hux最好识趣点，自觉来帮忙。他也想避免占用更多原本可以用于其他公务的时间，不是吗？

将军用玩味的眼神和他对视了一会，才走过去抱起那只羔羊。

那畜生太小，还没开始变得像它的父母一样油腻。那些蓬松、卷曲的黑毛堆在Hux窄小的怀抱里，但不会在他的衬衫上留下油污。Hux慢慢地捋着它的毛，用带着奇妙卷舌音的方言对它说了些什么。

他从哪学会这一手的？Kylo感到匪夷所思。那小羊在全银河最冷血的杀人犯怀里平静下来，用还未长角的额头顶着他单薄的胸膛。

Kylo感到一刻的心悸。 他这样猜想着，如果Hux从未离开这绿色的星球，也许会成为一个称职的放羊少年……那么毫无疑问放羊就是这个宇宙里最性感的职业。

“开始吧。”他把小羊交回Kylo怀中。

山下的湖水绿光潋滟，是尚未见血的水晶的颜色。Kylo扛起羔羊，向山下走去。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：绝地的浅色水晶变成黑暗面红水晶的过程叫见血（bleeding）


End file.
